


Thanatos

by CrzyFun



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 12:10:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16618718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrzyFun/pseuds/CrzyFun
Summary: About a month after loosing Veronica, James and his team are on a supply mission when they come across a pair of familiar faces.





	Thanatos

“Anything?”

“Some food, but most of it went bad. Someone got here before us. The medicine cabinets were raided. Same for linen closets.”

James frowned and nodded before gesturing for Rizavi and Leifsdottir to load up what they’d found. “Kinkade, we still clear.”

There was the beginning of an affirming noise before he cut off with, “Wait… seven incoming at five o’clock. Minute out.”

“Take cover.”

By the time the seven came into view, his team was ready. Kinkade opened fire immediately and they followed suit. The guns were a little stronger than the last ones, but it still took quite a few blasts to take down the drones, let alone the sentries. So even after five minutes, they’d only taken down three drones and one sentry. James was just about to order Rizavi and Leifsdottir into the car so they could pull back when a black blur shot out from an alley.

Suddenly the sentries were falling to the ground like dominos, large gashes forming across them as the blur danced around them. The last drone turned to fire, only to fall as something silver appeared buried within it.

James blinked as he stared at the carnage before focusing on the blur.

The person was wearing all black clothes; a pair of tight, but flexible pants and a jacket with the hood up. A pair of packs hung off their belt along with a sheath, which they stuck a dagger into after pulling it out of the downed drone.

James frowned and stepped towards the figure, gun raised.

“Hold your fire.”

James froze at the familiar voice before turning to see Lt. Wrona stepping out from the alley the figure had came from. He was wearing dark clothes like the other, though his hood was down so James could see his face. He had a shotgun strapped to his back and was holding his hands up.

“We’re friendly.”

“Guns down,” James called out and Rizavi and Leifsdottir obeyed, though Kinkade kept watch. He approached the officer and held out his hand. “Good to see you’re okay, Lieutenant.”

“Same to you, Griffin. I guess Holt’s work paid off if you guys are still running around.”

“Yessir. The Garrison still stands.”

Wrona nodded and turned to the figure. “You see. I was right.”

“I think I have good reason not to trust them,” the figure snorted and James’ eyes widened and darted to them.

“Oriol?”

Slate blue violet eyes blinked above a bandana and Oriol’s head cocked. “Do I know you?”

Adam gave him an unimpressed look. “It’s only been three years, Keith. You can’t remember Griffin?”

His eyes narrowed before widening. “Wait, James?”

“Good job, Keith.”

Oriol flipped Wrona off before glancing over at the others. “What are you all doing out here?”

James shook his head. “Garrison business. What are you two doing here?”

“My business,” Oriol shot back.

Adam nudged him and said, “We were heading towards the Garrison. We were at Keith’s place out in the desert during the attack and took cover in a cave system. The Galra were interested in something out there so we couldn’t move until a few days ago and even then we’ve had to cut around a lot.”

“You spent the past few weeks in the desert?” Rizavi asked, looking them over. “Are you okay?”

“We’re fine.”

Adam nodded. “Thankfully Keith knew the area and how to hunt so we didn’t have to worry about water or food. The only real problem was the occasional sentry.” He gestured at his gun. “This is basically just a nuisance to them. I’ve been playing diversion to allow Keith to get in close enough to take them down. He’s taken a few hits though.”

“I’m fine,” Oriol reiterated.

“How did you do that?” James asked, glancing over at the carved up robots.

“What do you mean?”

“The metal plating on the robots is stronger than most known earth materials. It takes heavy artillery or plasma blasts to pierce it,” Leifsdottir explained. “Yet your blade cut through them easily.”

Oriol shrugged, his hand falling to it’s hilt. “Maybe you’re just not doing it right.”

James glared at him and Adam sighed.

“Keith, stand down.”

“We’ve got six more incoming. Four minutes out,” Kinkade called.

“Rizavi, is everything ready?” James asked.

“Good to go.”

“Then let’s fall back before they can spot us.” James turned to the newcomers and frowned at Oriol before nodding at Wrona. “You two can come with us.”

Oriol’s nose scrunched up, but said nothing when Wrona agreed with a “Thank you.” He just disappeared into the alley, returning a moment later with a hovercycle.

As Rizavi drove them in, James called in about their guests so Iverson and Holt were waiting for them. Wrona greeted them cordially and respectfully when he hopped out, but Oriol kept quiet, glancing around warily as he leaned against the hovercycle.

At least he’d finally dropped the hood and neckerchief.

“Cadet,” Iverson said, looking at him.

Oriol scowled. “Last I checked, I was expelled. Pretty sure that means I’m not a cadet anymore.”

“You’re the same as ever, Keith,” Holt chuckled.

Oriol relaxed slightly and nodded at the commander.

Wrona and Iverson started talking, filling the Lieutenant in on what’s been happening. James tried to focus on them, but then Holt walked up to Oriol.

“Keith, Griffin mentioned something about about how you’d used a dagger to take down some sentries and a drone.”

“Yeah,” Oriol said slowly.

“May I have a look at it?”

“Why?”

“Curiosity. There’s not a lot that could cut through them like that. I’d like to see what it looks like and what it’s made of.”

Oriol shrugged and pulled the blade out. “I don’t know what it is. My dad told me it used to be my mom’s.”

“Steel or titanium?” Leifsdottir offered.

Holt paled as he leaned closer to the dagger. “You said this was your mother’s?”

“Yes.”

“Where did she get it?” Holt reached for it, but Oriol yanked it back.

“I don’t know. She took off when I was a baby.”

“Can you take the wrapping off?”

“Why?” Oriol snapped, getting Wrona’s attention.

“What’s going on?”

“This blade, I think it’s luxite,” Holt said, pulling back.

“I’ve never heard of that metal,” Rizavi said, trying to get a look.

“You wouldn’t have. The planet it comes from was a good trillion light years from here and was destroyed nearly a decade ago.”

James’ jaw dropped and he glanced at Oriol to see him just as surprised as the rest of them.

“Keith, can you remove the wrappings please?” Holt asked again.

As if in a trance, Oriol slowly pulled the wappings off the blade to reveal a gem set into the hilt with a flame-like design carved into it. Weirder still, the design was glowing a soft blue violet color.

“What is that?” Iverson asked.

“That would be the Blade of Marmora’s insignia.”


End file.
